


The Shape Of Your Shadow

by peachy_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bobby SInger - Freeform, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Has Trust Issues, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester is So Done, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Forbidden Love, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Winchester Is A Piece of Shit, M/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Romance, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slowburn Destiel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, War, Werewolves, castiel - Freeform, john winchesters A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy_cas/pseuds/peachy_cas
Summary: Castiel is a werewolf who's on the run from his pack when he meets Dean Winchester, a hunter who's army is at war with Castiel's pack. They weren't supposed to meet, they weren't supposed to fall in love, if anyone ever found out they would both be tortured and killed, but Dean just couldn't stop himself from melting every time he looked into those baby blue eyes.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	The Shape Of Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really have nothing other to say than I hope you read and enjoy this :) I don't know how long I'm going to make it, but I have tons of ideas for this story, and also this is really short I'm sorry. Enjoy :)

Sweat and tears are pouring down my face as I bolt through the forest. It’s pitch black, I can barely see anything but I had to get out of there. I can feel my legs start to weaken, I’m running out of energy fast but I just need to get away from there, as far as I can. I continue to dash through the dark forest until I land flat on my face in the dirt. I feel a sharp, white hot pain rush through my left leg, I can smell the blood. I roll over on my back and sit up slowly, looking at my exposed, bloody leg. I look down and wince at the state of it. There’s a huge gash, blood is oozing out of my leg by the second. I start to panic. I know they can smell me and if they smell me they will find me. They can’t find me. I take a deep breath, trying to calm down and collect my thoughts. Okay, Castiel. You can do this. You’re strong. Remember what your mom taught you. I grip my ratty t-shirt in my teeth and rip off a piece long enough to wrap around my leg. I tie it around my wounded leg as I hear rustling in the bushes. It could be an animal that lives out here, but it could also be them. I couldn’t take any chances, I had to keep going. I stood up on wobbly legs trying to catch my balance so I could get the hell out of dodge until I felt a heavy object pointed at my lower back. Inhaling deeply, I convinced myself not to freak out. 

“Turn around.” A gruff, deep voice growls from behind me. I closed my eyes when I turned around bracing myself for the beating I was about to receive. “Who the hell are you?” I open my eyes to a tall man with dirt caked up on his skin, a red bandana wrapped around his head with a dim look in his eye. “Man, you better start talkin’ or I’m gonna start shooting, you hear me? Now answer my fucking question. Who the hell are you?” He barked, pulling the trigger to the gun he had aimed right at my stomach. 

“Okay, don’t shoot. I-I’m Castiel. My name is Castiel, I was running in the woods and I fell, fucked my leg up pretty bad while I was at it, too. I just stopped to wrap it up then I’ll be on my way. I swear.” I begged, he quite literally had my life in his hands and I was praying to god he’d just let me go on my way. He sighed and dropped the gun from my stomach, looking down at my swollen, injured leg. 

“Well, you won’t get very far on that hobble leg. Let me clean it and patch it up for you, alright?” I nodded, taking a seat on the cold ground. He knelt down next to me, removing my bloody shirt strip from my wounded leg. “Why are you out here anyway? It’s the dead of night and you’re out here running.” He grabbed a bottle of-what looked like bourbon, pouring it on a cloth. 

“It’s nothing. I couldn’t sleep so I decided to go on a jog to clear my head. No big deal.” It was crazy to me how fast and easily I could lie without feeling any remorse about it. I’ve been doing it my whole life, it’s second nature to me now. He pressed the alcohol soaked cloth to my exposed leg. “Ouch! Easy, would ya?” I seethed, jumping a little. 

“Don’t be a baby, Cas. It’s just a little bourbon, this will prevent any further infection. You should be thanking me,” I should be thanking him and Cas? Where the hell did that nickname come from?

“I should be thanking you? You pulled a gun on me and threatened to shoot me and I should be thanking you?!” I exasperated, this man had a lot of nerve talking to me like that. I guess I made him angry, because he pressed the cloth deeper into my wound. I winced but I wouldn’t yelp out in pain. I wouldn’t let him see me falter. 

“Yeah? And I could’ve shot you, I’ve been given orders to shoot whoever or whatever is roamin’ these woods at night. You’re damn lucky I didn’t pop a cap in your ass the second I saw you. Now, here I am, risking my ass to clean your wound because you couldn’t sleep and decided to come out and run in the woods, in the middle of the fucking night. So, yeah, you should be thanking me.” He snapped, screwing the lid back on the bottle of bourbon. Now I felt bad. He didn’t have to stop and help me, but he did. I opened my mouth to sputter out an apology but interrupted me. “You do know there’s a war going on out here, right? Humans and the wolves fighting for power.” He tied the bandana around my leg. Yeah, I knew. Wish I didn’t though. I just shook my head mutely, letting him pull me up from the cold, hard ground. I saw his eyes flash toward my bare wrist, and I started to panic. “Wait. Is that a wolf marking?” He growled, gripping my wrist in a vice grip. 

I whimpered. I didn’t know what to say, I didn’t know how I was going to fix this. “Yeah, but listen, you got to listen to me, man. That’s why I ran, I couldn’t take the endless slaughter, the torture they inflicted on innocent people for just being human, I couldn’t do it. I hate it, I hate being a wolf, I hate all of it. Please, you gotta listen to me, you can’t let me go back there, they will kill me.” I pleaded, I was damn near on my knees begging for this man to spare me.  
“Yeah? And if I bring you back to my people they’ll do worse than kill ya. Go back home, man. I’m trying to help you out here.” The green-eyed man tried to reason with me, but I wouldn’t have it. I couldn’t. 

“Look, just let me go. I haven’t killed anybody, I’ve never even hurt anyone, other than punching my brother Gabriel after he stole my Gameboy but-” I was rambling, trying to make him see that I too, was like him, pure, innocent, human. 

“Man, I wanna help you. I do, but I’m giving you a way out here, I can bring you back to your folks, or you can come back to mine, but they will kill you at the first sight of your tattoo. It’s your call.” The guy was practically begging for me to go back to my people, I could hear it in his voice, see it in his eyes, he was scared. I could resonate with him there, if I could just reach his soft spot and get him to let me go. 

“You’re scared.” I said softly, meeting his angry eyes. “I’ve lived with murderers, torturers, just all around people a good portion of my life. I know that look in your eyes. Desperate for a way out, for a normal life. I get it, I want that too. We’re the same, me and you. So, help me. Please.” 

I could see his eyes soften, he took a breath and nodded. “Let’s go. Quick. I’ll tell you the rules on the way. But you ever speak a word of this to anyone, I’ll cut your tongue off and feed it to you? You hear me?” He threatened, starting towards the southern part of the woods. 

I nodded, keeping my game face on. He wouldn’t really do that, I don’t think. But I’ll let him believe it. “What’s your name?” I asked. 

“Dean. Dean Winchester.”


End file.
